blazblue_resurrectionfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Szablon:Portal/Component/Featured Article
} |id=article |headerlink1= Full article |title= Featured article |body= Ragna the Bloodedge is the protagonist of the BlazBlue series. He is wielder of the Blue Grimoire, the strongest grimoire. }} } |id=article |headerlink1= Full article |title= Featured article |body= Jin Kisaragi is an ambitious, competitive and lonely man. He is given his own unit while still in the Military Academy, and only moments after graduating, he is sent to Ikaruga, where his war efforts will earn him the infamous title. He will become the youngest commander of a unit that size, with the rank of Major. }} } |id=article |headerlink1= Full article |title= Featured article |body= Noel Vermillion is the girl who terminated the endless loop of time in this world. Her battle prowess is quite high, especially when it comes to the Magic Formulas. She enters the Military Academy with top scores. After Noel inherited the true Blue, Rachel Alucard helps her to learn to control her power, the Power of the Blue. }} } |id=article |headerlink1= Full article |title= Featured article |body= Rachel Alucard is the head of the vampire family, Alucard. At one time she oversaw the Boundary with the Takamagahara system. She houses one of the Sankishin, the Tsukuyomi Unit, within her, and was a Bystander that has lived for millennia. }} } |id=article |headerlink1= Full article |title= Featured article |body= Taokaka is a descendant of the Kaka tribe, a race of bioweapons created from the genes of Jūbei, one of the Six Heroes. Simple and moody, put nicely, she’s innocent, but on the flipside, she hardly listens to others, but rather does whatever her primal instincts tells her. }} } |id=article |headerlink1= Full article |title= Featured article |body= TR-0009 Tager is a cyborg warrior who works under the jurisdiction of the 7th Agency. He used to be a military man, but after becoming gravely wounded during the Ikaruga Civil War, Kokonoe Mercury retrieved his body and rebuilt it into the cyborg that he is today. }} } |id=article |headerlink1= Full article |title= Featured article |body= Litchi Faye Ling is a doctor at the Orient Town. A sophisticated woman, whose personality and sense of humor is loved by everyone she meets. Even the Kaka tribe, known for their distaste of humans, trusts her deeply. }} } |id=article |headerlink1= Full article |title= Featured article |body= Arakune is a human, who came too close to the Boundary. As a result, he lost his human form and memories, turning into a creature obsessed with seeking the Blue. }} } |id=article |headerlink1= Full article |title= Featured article |body= Bang Shishigami is a man among men, who places above all, loyalty, sympathy and courage. He is the leader of the ninjas, serving his master, Tenjō Amanohokosaka of the Ikaruga Federation. Bang focuses all of his energy on rescuing the refugees of Ikaruga. }} } |id=article |headerlink1= Full article |title= Featured article |body= Carl Clover is a young boy who is one of the highest ranking vigilantes. His thought-process is mature for his age and he is able to swiftly and cleverly perform in almost any situation. The abandonment by his own kin results in distrust towards all adults, festering a certain aggression within him. However, he maintains a graceful facade in front of his targets, never letting them see his true colors. }} } |id=article |headerlink1= Full article |title= Featured article |body= Hakumen is one of the Six Heroes. He shows no concern for anyone or thing that is not his enemy. The truth behind his identity, however, is Jin Kisaragi, who slipped through time while falling into the Kiln. On the verge of death, he is saved by Rachel Alucard, who merges him with the Susanoo Unit. }} } |id=article |headerlink1= Full article |title= Featured article |body= Nu-13 is a young girl who appeared from the Kiln buried deep within 13th Hierarchical City of Kagutsuchi. She is the Dimensional Boundary Contact Prime Field number 13. }} } |id=article |headerlink1= Full article |title= Featured article |body= Lambda-11 is a bio-weapon created by Kokonoe Mercury. An imitation of the Murakumo Unit, built with the 11th Dimensional Boundary Contact Prime Field that Tager retrieved in Ikaruga, combined with the soul of Nu-13, thought to have been lost at the Sheol Gate. }} } |id=article |headerlink1= Full article |title= Featured article |body= Tsubaki Yayoi is the next head of the Yayoi family of the Twelve Originators. Despite her enlisting in to the services, she herself does not like fighting and believes her efforts will help establish order, which will eliminate war. For that cause, she is ready to soak her hands in blood. }} } |id=article |headerlink1= Full article |title= Featured article |body= Hazama was Yūki Terumi’s vessel. His constant gentle expression makes it difficult to grasp his true intentions. He avoids confrontation, always bowing and giving way to whomever he speaks, but that does not mean he’s a pushover. It would not be an understatement to say his schemes have schemes of their own, and seldom will his plans fail. }} } |id=article |headerlink1= Full article |title= Featured article |body= Mu-12 is the true form of Noel Vermillion. As she is the Eye of the Blue, she is capable of finding within the Boundary the Master Unit. When Noel gains control over this form, she seeks the help of Rachel Alucard, hoping to wield her newfound power. }} } |id=article |headerlink1= Full article |title= Featured article |body= Makoto Nanaya is a demi-human squirrel. She was born in the lower levels of the city, but with her unprecedented physical strength and prowess, she enters the Military Academy. Shyness is not part of her vocabulary, as she’s kind to everyone around her. }} } |id=article |headerlink1= Full article |title= Featured article |body= Valkenhayn R. Hellsing is one of the Six Heroes. He is a lycanthrope and a servant to the Alucard family, a noble line of vampires. He is not only an excellent butler, but has honed a wide variety of skills during his lifetime, including the delicacy of tea, which comes in handy when serving his current master, Rachel. }} } |id=article |headerlink1= Full article |title= Featured article |body= Platinum the Trinity is wielder of the Arch-Enemy Event Weapon, Thundering Roar: Muchōrin. Inside her tiny body resides two souls: the short-tempered and hot-headed young girl Luna, and the laid back and carefree young boy Sena. }} } |id=article |headerlink1= Full article |title= Featured article |body= Relius Clover is the creator of the Dimensional Boundary Contact Prime Fields. A bonafide mad scientist who sees humans as objects, and has no hard feelings using them in his experiments. }} } |id=article |headerlink1= Full article |title= Featured article |body= Izayoi is Tsubaki Yayoi after she released Sealed Armament: Izayoi, Weaving Zero: Izayoi. }} } |id=article |headerlink1= Full article |title= Featured article |body= Amane Nishiki is a pretty young man who leads his own dance troupe. He is the current Bystander of the world. }} } |id=article |headerlink1= Full article |title= Featured article |body= Azrael is a notorious criminal sealed away in the 7th Agency's dimensional prison. He is a hired gun, but for some reason has strength that seems to break the laws of physics as we know it. When on the battlefield, the odds of any survivors, friend or foe, is reduced to zero. He is a dangerous man. }} } |id=article |headerlink1= Full article |title= Featured article |body= Bullet is a female mercenary that travels across the world in search of missions. The handsome and almost noble scar on her face is a testament to the hardships she has seen in her life. Having grown up in a mercenary troop comprised of only men, she has a tendency to equate almost anything in everyday life to combat. }} } |id=article |headerlink1= Full article |title= Featured article |body= Yūki Terumi is one of the Six Heroes. He is the creator of the Blue Grimoire. He might look like a nutcase from the outside, but there is meaning behind his actions and he is quite clever. }} } |id=article |headerlink1= Full article |title= Featured article |body= Kagura Mutsuki is the head of the Mutsuki family of the Twelve Originators. He has no shortcomings in both politics and martial arts, and wields his massive sword with grace. If there were two things in the world he could not survive without, it would be alcohol and women. He iss a man of gentle manners but is always in some way showing off. }} } |id=article |headerlink1= Full article |title= Featured article |body= Kokonoe Mercury is a half-beastman cat born between two of the Six Heroes, Jūbei and Nine. Her knowledge and understanding of the world is unprecedented, and she was the first non-Bystander to realize the time loop in the world. }} } |id=article |headerlink1= Full article |title= Featured article |body= Celica A. Mercury is Nine’s younger sister. Since birth, she has adept in the usage of healing magic, which is one of the reasons she is able to suppress the forces of the Boundary. Her sense of direction is hopelessly awful, but for some reason she is not aware of this fact. }} } |id=article |headerlink1= Full article |title= Featured article |body= Hibiki Kohaku is Kagura Mutsuki’s right-hand man. He belongs to the Control Organization, and currently holds the rank of Captain. In lieu of the extremely lazy Kagura, he handles a vast majority of the administrative duties within Ikaruga. He’s a bright bulb, but can at times be extremely blunt and even hurtful. }} } |id=article |headerlink1= Full article |title= Featured article |body= Naoto Kurogane is gifted with the Eye of the Hunter and is the servant of Raquel Alucard. He is looking for the Blue before he becomes a vampire. }} } |id=article |headerlink1= Full article |title= Featured article |body= Konoe A. Mercury is one of the Ten Sages and the Six Heroes. She tried to teach people the art of sorcery to fight the Black Beast, but there were not many people able to learn it, so because of this, the Magic Formula was invented, which is a fusion of sorcery and science. }} } |id=article |headerlink1= Full article |title= Featured article |body= Hades: Izanami is a manifestation of a Drive of the girl inside the Amaterasu Unit. She is the death herself. Her goal is to reduce everything in the universe to nothing. }} } |id=article |headerlink1= Full article |title= Featured article |body= Es is the keeper of the Forbidden Gate, and the proxy that conveys the will of the Blue. She backs up the Qualified who have lost their rights. }} } |id=article |headerlink1= Full article |title= Featured article |body= Mai Natsume is the heir of the Hazuki family, one of the Twelve Originators noble families. In fact, it is a male turned into a female by the Pure Grimoire. She was not able to reverse the transformation and her father sent her away to the Military Academy under an alias. }} } |id=article |headerlink1= Full article |title= Featured article |body= The Great Dark War was an event spanning a decade. A monstrosity known as the Black Beast appeared in Japan on January 1, 2100, and its only goal was the complete annihilation of mankind. }} } |id=article |headerlink1= Full article |title= Featured article |body= The Ikaruga Civil War was a war that began when the Ikaruga Federation openly rebelled against the dictatorship and governance of the World Void Information Control Organization. It is the first time mankind used the Magic Formulas against each other, but second overall. }}